


No dreams

by makotochan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Depression, Dreams, Gen, Oneshot, POV, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depressed Minako thinks about Usagi and how much her life has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know A Love Like No Other's been on hold for over a year now, people! I know that! Nonetheless, I've been busy, I'm studying for my CPE exam in December and I am freaking out over Crystal like all other fans... Which is why after watching Act 8, I HAD to write this. Set in Minako's POV, this story uses many headcanons of mine, like her depression - which can be easily spotted on the old anime if you read the clues left by the animators - and her shattered dreams. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this simple one shot. I did my best.

Looking into the mirror, I see myself. An idol. All I have ever wanted to be. I did it! I've accomplished it. I worked so hard and I deserved it. I'm so happy!

Later, I look at my dresser and see her photo. We look so alike people assume we're related. We have to, after all. Because of her, my life's been changed. I cannot be an idol. I have to smile 24/7, be happy. I'd give her my life. Heck, someday I'll be forced to, whether I want it or not. I'm the red herring, after all.

No one gets it. No one ever will. All the girls have their functions and none of their's are as compromising as mine. Ami's our brains. Mako's our muscles. Rei's our eye into the unknown. I'm the double. I'm the princess. At least, that is what I want people to think.

Knowing I dying in her place has changed me quite a lot. I used to be the volleyball team's captain. I liked this boy. I used to play video games daily. I used to be happy. And now... now it's all gone. I was told I would never find true love in a romantic way. I was given my death sentence. I don't have time for this, for sports, for games or for old dreams like being an idol. I'm empty, like a flower-less vase.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror and I can't recognize the person on the other side. I used to be so full of life, my eyes were always smiling. Lately, even the colors in them seem to be different. I envy her. She's got it all. The friends. The kingdom. The love of her life. And where does that leave me?

Sometimes I think that if I'm supposed to die, maybe I should just end it all. Then, I think about my destiny. I have to die in her place. Not before. Our mission is to protect and save the princess. Save Usagi. Save the world.

Which is why I get my "idol certificate", shove it in my drawer, put on a fake smile on my lips and go to the Crown. I have to meet the girls, we're supposed to be having dinner at Mako's tonight.


End file.
